La Bestia
by CieloDistante
Summary: Se celebran los 72º Juegos del Hambre. Una chica misteriosa con capucha aparece. Una raza antigua que se creía extinta. ¡Yo me presento voluntaria! Sigue las estrellas hija, ellas te guiaran a tu destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, se que ya tengo otras historias pendientes pero no pude resistirme a escribir esta, la verdad iba a esperar para subirla pero, bueno...**

_**Disclaimer: Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, y Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**~Las vidas, perdidas~**_

Una niña de unos seis años de edad que estaba recostada en una rama de un árbol, bostezaba de flojera y aburrimiento. El bosque había estado tranquilo y cálido últimamente y los animales seguían una monotonía natural, aunque puede ser que eso sea lo que ella vea en su fastidio.

\- Mor ¿Puedes bajar un momento? – la niña vio a una señora mayor llamarla desde abajo, ella sonrió y salto hasta donde la señora la esperaba pacientemente.

\- ¡Abuela! – la niña abrazo a su abuela con felicidad pero se paralizo al ver que ella no le devolvía el abrazo y en vez de eso la miraba con seriedad - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Morgiana necesito que prestes especial atención a todo lo que te voy a decir ¿de acuerdo? – al ver a la niña asentir continuo con lo que iba a decirle – ¿Te acuerdas de Jazmín?

La niña frunció el ceño en concentración, ese nombre le sonaba de algo, de una persona importante pero no podía identificar de quien. La señora al ver el trabajo que hacia su nieta en encontrar la respuesta prefirió ayudarla.

\- Mi niña, Jazmín es… era tu hermana ¿Aun no la recuerdas?

La pequeña abrió mucho los ojos ¿Tenía una hermana? ¿Por qué no la recordaba?

\- ¿Por qué te refieres a ella en tiempo pasado? – la anciana sonrió por lo rápido que aprende su nieta a memorizar las cosas, eso le ayudara para lo que le deparara el futuro, pensó con gravedad, borrando su sonrisa.

\- Morgiana, Jazmín… ella… murió hoy… en el Capitolio – la abuela trato de tragar el nudo en su garganta, aun no podía creer que perdió a su otra nieta.

La niña se quedo en blanco, tenía una hermana que ya no conocerá… tuvo una hermana que nunca conoció ni conocerá. Sintió como se le aguaban los ojos al pensar en cómo perdió a otro familiar sin conocerla, y si no se controlaba saldrían las lágrimas a montón. Aunque no la recordara no era justo que se enterara de su existencia cuando ya no la podía conocer, le frunció el ceño a su abuela pero no porque la odiara sino porque quería saber que había pasado, que era el Capitolio y porque rayos no recordaba a su hermana.

Su abuela era tan observadora como sabia y no necesito oír las palabras para saber que quería saber su nieta, así que con paciencia se sentó en un tronco caído y le pidió a su niña que se sentara con ella.

\- Bien, empezare en decirte lo que olvidaste – la niña ya sentada obedientemente escucho con atención – Tu hermana es… era mayor que tu por 11 años, ella se fue de casa cuando tu apenas tenias tres años y en realidad son medio hermanas, tienen deferentes padres pero misma madre – explico al ver la confusión de su nieta.

Morgiana asintió con lentitud para poder analizar bien la información, su abuela espero a que ella le diera su característica mirada de que continuara, la conocía tan bien y se enorgullecía de eso.

\- Me acuerdo de mi mamá pero nunca he oído hablar de mi papá o de mi media hermana.

\- ¿Tu mamá? – la mujer mayor vio confundida a su niña, su nieta no pudo conocer a su madre ya que murió días después de dar a luz a Morgiana.

\- Si, solo tengo un recuerdo de ella dándome un beso de buenas noches pero…

\- Te acuerdas de eso – la mujer vio con sentimientos encontrados a su nieta – Mor, la persona en tu memoria no era tu madre, era tu hermana Jazmín. Eso paso el mismo día que ella se fue a los juegos del hambre.

La pequeña no pudo hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio, por un lado estaba confundida por el nuevo término, por otro lado también estaba triste por saber que nunca conoció a su madre y que la mujer en sus recuerdos era su hermana pero ahora que lo pensaba bien…

\- Ella era muy hermosa y me acuerdo que me cantaba… a veces – en su pequeña carita afloro una sonrisa de nostalgia, su abuela la vio y compartió su sonrisa, amaba a sus nietas a pesar de los que hizo Jazmín, a pesar de que traiciono a su clan… a pesar de eso, le dolía en serio que su otra nieta muriera.

\- De ella hablaremos más adelante, **necesito **que escuches todo lo que voy a decir ¿bien?

Morgiana se trago todas sus preguntas al ver la gravedad con la que la miraba su abuela, asintió con algo de miedo ¿Había algo más importante que su hermana?

\- Ese día tuve una fuerte discusión con Jazmín…

**Recuerdo de hace tres años atrás**

En una choza construida en el interior del bosque había tres residentes, una de ellas era una pequeña niña que a pesar de tener tan solo cuatro años. Su hermana, una chica de 15 años, le cantaba para calmar su ansiedad, la niña se había despertado gritando y llorando, cuando su hermana fue a consolarla le conto de su pesadilla en donde se quedaba sola, su abuela no estaba y su hermana desaparecía en la nada. Su hermana, Jazmín, la calmo de todas las formas posibles hasta que al fin pudo dormirse y como último detalle le dio un beso en la frente con amor.

\- Ella es tan joven y ya está conectándose con su poder – atrás de las chicas estaba una señora mayor de edad, la abuela de ambas – ¿Aun así estas decidida a ir?

\- Si no voy, entonces nada va a cambiar – la adolescente vio a su abuela con molestia – las estrellas dicen que una de nosotras va cambiar al mundo… entrando en los dichosos juegos del hambre, y si no soy yo…

Jazmín apretó los puños con impotencia, vio a la pequeña que dormía pacíficamente, sin enterarse de nada. Si no era ella entonces su dulce hermanita tendría que ir a cumplir con su destino… su misión dado por las estrellas.

Ellas pertenecían a un clan llamado los Fanalis y era un clan de integrantes fuertes, mucho más que una persona normal. Eran tan fuertes que algunas personas los consideraron como bestias malditas, pero había algo especial en este clan y era que solo unos pocos integrantes tenían el poder de leer las estrellas, y con eso me refiero a leer el futuro o el destino de las personas, también podían usar su voz para controlar a la naturaleza, un poder temible para muchos, pero no para ellos, en su clan esas personas especiales eran consideradas "realeza" o valiosas… y esa "realeza" eran ellas, las tres.

\- La única manera es entrar en los juegos, no me harán daño ya que el líder del Capitolio no quiere que nuestra estirpe se pierda – la adolescente acaricio la frente de su hermanita – hará todo lo posible para que sobreviva y cuando lo haga… tendré la oportunidad de matar a Coriolanus Snow, el líder del Capitolio.

\- Y eso es lo que hará que te maten, mi niña la venganza no es la respuesta – la abuela se acerco a Jazmín para poder hacer que entre en razón – si tu eres la elegida por las estrellas, entonces tu destino llegara por si solo pero si lo fuerzas… morirás.

\- Wow, aun diciendo esas palabras a tu nieta no se te quita la frialdad ¿verdad? – Jazmín miro molesta a su abuela, si una cosa no le gustaba de ella era que siempre hablaba con esa seriedad y dureza cuando se trataba de las estrellas, el destino y el clan, incluso no dudo al decirle esas frías palabras, como si diera por hecho su muerte.

\- Jazmín – la abuela elevo su tono de voz – se que no te gusta que sea estricta con esto pero tienes que entender, este poder no debes de tomarlo a la ligera. A penas lo has despertado hace una semana y ya estas conjeturando las cosas… tú aun no controlas tu poder, no ves lo que puede pasar si no eres la elegida y aun así lo fuerzas.

\- ¡Basta! – Jazmín gruño arrepentida por elevar su voz en presencia de su hermanita durmiendo – si estas tan segura, entonces, dime ¿Soy la elegida?

La abuela vio con tristeza a Jazmín y negó con la cabeza – las estrellas no son exactas, solo sé que perderé a una de ustedes, por favor Jazmín… no te vayas.

Jazmín negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sea o no la elegida, su hermanita no iba a morir, ella se encargaría de eso.

\- Lo siento abuela, estoy decidida y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea – Jazmín uso todas sus fuerzas por ignorar la suplica en los ojos de su abuela y con una última mirada a su hermana se fue de casa, ellas estarían protegidas en el bosque, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía que ellas existían.

000000000000000000

La abuela de las dos jóvenes Fanalis estaba de visita en el distrito 12, que era el más cercano a su casa escondida. Ella estaba feliz de tener tantas canas que borren su origen ya que los Fanalis se caracterizan por su brillante pelo rojo como el fuego, y es por eso que no llevo consigo a Morgiana al distrito.

Habían pasado meses desde que Jazmín se fue y Morgiana estaba ansiosa buscándola por todo el bosque, si no fuera por el rápido ingenio de su abuela y de la mentira que le dijo, sobre que su hermana estaba de viaje, estaría pronto buscándola también por los 13 distritos y hasta el Capitolio, estaba muy segura de que ella podría hacerlo si se lo proponía.

\- Es increíblemente hermosa ¿verdad? – oyó a dos oficiales decir con entusiasmo, y ella sabía por qué, no necesitaba leer las estrellas para saberlo.

\- Si, seria genial tener una cita con ella – dijo el otro oficial, ambos eran hombres jóvenes – nadie sabe de dónde vino pero sí que es una Fanalis.

Un tercer oficial más joven se acerco a ambos - ¿Fanalis? ¿Se refieren a Jazmín, la vencedora de los 61º Juegos?

\- Si, ¿No conoces a los Fanalis? – El chico negó con la cabeza, confundido – son una tribu casi extinta, se les identifica con su pelo rojo y por su brutal fuerza, solo hay unos pocos que viven y son la mano derecha del presidente Snow, pero eso no es lo curioso sino que no existen hembras en esa especie, solo se han visto machos.

\- Seguro que el presidente unirá a Jazmín con todos los machos que están bajo su mando – uno de ellos suspiro desganado, se acerco más a los dos chicos para que nadie más pudiera oír lo que iba a decir, aunque era inútil contra los desarrollados sentidos de los Fanalis, pensó con ironía la abuela – Oí que Snow quiere elevar a su ejército de Fanalis, ya que antes ellos eran muy buenos en la batalla ¿¡Se imaginan el gran espectáculo que harían!?

Los tres chicos sonrieron emocionados si saber que atrás de ellos estaba una Fanalis molesta por oír tanta idioteces, debió haber traído a Morgiana con ella, de seguro que su nieta hubiera descuartizado a los imbéciles en segundos, sería maravilloso ver eso… pero tenía que mantener la calma, tenía otra nieta a quien cuidar y para eso necesitaba mantener las apariencias.

~~~~~… ~~~~~…. ~~~ - susurro.

Los tres chicos se paralizaron al sentir un chaparrón caer encima de ellos, y temblaron al sentir el frío que les calo hasta el hueso. La abuela sonrió disimuladamente, ella dijo que mantendría las apariencias y eso hizo… y hasta pudo enfriarle las pelotas a los imbéciles, otro don de los Fanalis es el buen olfato, aunque… no lo consideraba un don en ese momento.

00000000000000000

Había pasado un año y la malagradecida de Jazmín no había pasado a visitarlas, entendía que ella este protegiéndolas pero podía arreglárselas para pasar a verlas. Paso tanto tiempo que hasta Morgiana casi no hablaba de su hermana y la abuela temía que su pequeña nieta terminara odiando a su hermana por su abandono.

Había ido al distrito en cubierto varias veces a saber sobre Jazmín pero lo único que supo fue que había empezado una carrera como cantante y que se había enamorado de un chico del distrito 6 y quería formar una familia con él, lo malo era que Snow la quería para otros planes, y gracias a la desobediencia de Jazmín ahora van a enviar al pobre chico a los juegos 62º... Y Jazmín ira con él a la arena.

00000000000000000

Había pasado otro año y se rumoraba que Jazmín había desaparecido de la "farandula", solo canto una última canción que la abuela reconoció, era la que le cantaba a Morgiana cuando lloraba.

Las estrellas le habían dicho lo que no se le fue revelado al público, Jazmín estaba devastada por la pérdida de su amor. Si, el chico que enviaron a los juegos 62º no había sobrevivido y Jazmín estuvo ahí, viéndolo morir. Espero a que ella regresara a casa, quería consolarla, busco todas las formas de contactar con ella hasta incluso le pidió a las estrellas que le enviaran un mensaje de su parte, pero no dio resultado.

También estaba Morgiana, ella había cumplido los 6 años y ya no hablaba de su hermana, era casi como si Jazmín nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas.

0000000000000000

Pasaron días, semanas y no había noticias de Jazmín. La abuela estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol intentando leer las estrellas, ahora mismo se sentía perdida y había una ansiedad que no la dejaba tranquila, por primera vez quiso no saber nada de las estrellas, de no tener ese poder.

Fueron después de unas horas que lamento leer las estrellas. Su nieta, su Jazmín había muerto, lo hicieron pasar como un accidente pero ella sabia la verdad, las estrellas lo sabían. Solo el bosque oyó el desconsolado llanto de la abuela toda la noche y los animales lloraron con ella en silencio por la perdida.

Pero ahí no terminaban las malas noticias, se había enterado de algo que le calo hondo, y después de "ver" lo que las estrellas le transmitieron, se sintió morir de verdad… las estrellas predijeron su futura muerte… en unos años dejaría completamente sola a su Morgiana, con un destino más pesado que podría cargar en sus pequeños hombros…

**Fin del recuerdo**

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que me dejaras? – Morgiana sintió las ganas de llorar - ¿Abuela?

\- Mi niña – la abuela abrazo a su nieta protectoramente, no quería dejarla pero no tenia opción – Morgiana moriré pronto, aunque las estrellas no me lo hayan dicho yo lo hubiera sabido en unos pocos años, mi cuerpo no es como antes y solo tengo unos pocos años más.

Morgiana negó varias veces, no le podían hacer esto, primero su hermana y ahora su abuela, no era justo.

\- ¡Morgiana! – la niña se sobresalto por el grito de su abuela – te voy a entrenar, eres aun muy joven pero creo que eres muy lista como para aprender todo lo que te enseñare. Aunque me vaya, mis enseñanzas quedaran contigo y te mantendrán viva – la abuela agarro la cara de su nieta para que la viera mejor – por favor, tienes que vivir, es la única manera en que pueda irme en paz… por favor.

La pequeña no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir en la derrota, ver a su abuela suplicándole con lágrimas en los ojos fue suficiente para mover algo en su interior, y con ese algo creció en sus ojos una luz de valor. En sus ojos se veían el fuego de los Fanalis… y hay había una bestia esperando por salir.

Aquí empieza su destino, y solo el futuro dirá lo que pasara con ella y las vidas de las personas con las cuales carga en sus hombros.

* * *

**Please reviews, ;)**

**Ya se ha comentado la loca cabeza que tengo, bueno aquí esta la prueba XD.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cuídala, lobo

**Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, y Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._**

* * *

Aquí empieza su destino, y solo el futuro dirá lo que pasara con ella y las vidas de las personas con las cuales carga en sus hombros.

000000000000000

**Capitulo 2**

_** ~Cuídala, lobo~ **_

_**Pov Normal**_

\- Pero abuela – Morgiana hizo un puchero, había pasado un año desde que se entero de la existencia y muerte de su hermana mayor y desde entonces ha estado bajo la estricta enseñanza de su abuela – entiendo que no pueda ir por mi cabello pero quiero acompañarte al menos una vez al distrito… me siento muy sola cuando no estás.

En realidad quería estar todo el tiempo posible con su abuela, cuando se entero que la perdería en unos cuantos años más fue suficiente para ver lo apreciada que su abuela era para ella y lo ansiosa que se ponía cada vez que no estaba a su lado.

La abuela rio y acaricio la cabeza de su nieta – eres una pequeña manipuladora ¿Enserio crees que no se qué vas a jugar con tus amigos del bosque cuando no estoy?

Morgiana se sorprendió y bajo la vista apenada, sus preciados amigos del bosque eran especiales para ella también y nunca los menospreciaría, es solo… que ella también quería amigos "reales".

\- Hagamos esto, si te quedas aquí tranquila, te prometo que la próxima visita vendrás conmigo – morgiana se emociono y abrazo a su abuela feliz – con la condición de que te tintes el cabello.

La niña de siete años se petrifico y se alejo de su abuela con precaución, y preguntándose si fue buena idea insistir en el tema. Morgiana odiaba los tintes, por el simple hecho de que afectaban su buen olfato… y claro también era porque ella amaba su pelo rojo, su más fuerte vínculo con su clan.

La abuela al ver su reacción se carcajeo y se fue al distrito entre risas y frases tiradas al aire al azar sobre lo divertido que era jugar con su pequeña nieta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la niña dejo de reírse y tomo una expresión seria, una que no quería mostrarle a su pequeño tesoro.

_\- Hay que aprovechar todas las risas, no importa que tan insignificantes sean._

000000000000000000

Morgiana estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol y balanceaba sus piernas con fastidio, otra vez su abuela le hizo una broma y se salió con la suya, ella sabía que no se pondría un tinte sin importar cuánto quisiera acompañar a su abuela en sus viajes, había un cierto grado de desagrado hacia el simple hecho de llevar una pintura en su pelo, que prefería mejor quedarse en casa a esperar a que su astuta abuela regresara.

\- Si sigues así te saldrán arrugas – Morgiana se asusto por la repentina presencia de un niño de unos diez años, tenía el pelo negro con reflejos en azul y sus ojos eran azules, y la veía colgando de cabeza, sosteniéndose solo con sus piernas a una rama más alta - ¿Te preocupa algo, Mor?

\- Aladdin – Morgiana sonrió con cariño a su mejor amigo para luego fruncir el ceño confundida - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Aladdin rio y se acomodo a su lado en la rama – hace un rato ¿Tu abuela volvió a irse al distrito 12?

La niña asintió, ambos se quedaron quietos en la altura del árbol, no se necesitaban palabras entre ellos para saber que ninguno quería hablar. Aladdin sabía que cuando la abuela de su mejor amiga se iba, lo único que tenían que hacer ellos era estar con ella, y evitar que se sintiera sola… o que empezara a ponerse ansiosa por su abuela… aunque era entendible sentirse así cuando has perdido a la mayoría de tu familia y eres la última niña Fanalis que queda viva.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde están ellos? – Morgiana olfateo el aire y sonrió al "encontrar" a sus otros amigos, ella salto de la rama y corrió hacia donde sabia estaban ellos.

Aladdin suspiro e hizo un puchero - ¿Para qué pregunta si ella misma encuentra la respuesta? – Él salto y fue a donde había desaparecido su amiga – bueno, al menos podemos empezar por fin a jugar.

000000000000000000

En otro lado, la abuela estaba de visita en el Distrito 12, iba cada cierto tiempo a cambiar sus capturas por dinero, o información. No necesitaba el dinero, vivía en el bosque y allí tenía todo lo que necesitaban ella y su nieta, pero si no cambiaba sus presas por dinero empezarían a sospechar.

Estaba en El Quemador, el marcado negro del Distrito 12 y el lugar más seguro para una persona que quiere pasar desapercibida. Saludo a Sae su amiga en el lugar y con la que puede intercambiar información, gracias a ella se entero que había un hombre que cazaba en el bosque en secreto, lo cual fue beneficioso para ella, ya que así pudo estar atenta en no cruzarse con él. También fue bueno tener una amiga con quien compartir anécdotas de su nieta y oír las de ella.

Iba a regresar a casa cuando de repente choco con un hombre de alrededor de los 30 años, con el pelo largo rubio y ojos grises con toques de azul. En eso la abuela arrugo la nariz con desagrado, y buscando de donde venia tal hedor, descubrió que en la mano del hombre había una botella de licor con un muy fuerte olor, se tapo la nariz con asco.

\- Señor, es muy temprano como para estar bebiendo – era cerca del mediodía pero no necesito de su gran olfato como para saber que ese hombre llevaba bebiendo desde hace días.

\- Gracias señora pero es mi vida y hago lo que quiera – el hombre bebió otro sorbo de la botella – oh perdone usted, donde están mis modales ¿Quiere que la ayude?

El hombre sonrió mordaz, era obvio que estaba completamente borracho, la abuela frunció el ceño pero hizo lo opuesto a lo que una persona normal haría, le dio una lección.

\- Claro caballero, tome – la abuela le dio unos pesados abrigos que cambio por el ciervo que cazo y le hizo que lo cargara – si es tan amable sígame y gracias por ofrecer su ayuda.

La abuela sonrió perversamente, tendría que aguatar la peste al alcohol un rato pero valía la pena para ver la cara impactante que tenía el hombre en ese momento, era obvio que el ofrecimiento del hombre era una broma, o eso era hasta que la abuela lo cambió.

\- Soy Lirio por cierto – la abuela le tendió la mano al hombre y espero a que se presentase, por algún motivo presentía que ese hombre seria una persona importante para el futuro de su nieta y del cual, apenas anoche, las estrellas le hablaron sobre un cercano encuentro con él.

\- Soy Haymitch Abernathy – el hombre estrecho la mano de Lirio, aun aturdido por el comportamiento de la abuela, pero con todo y su consternación cargo los abrigos en uno de sus hombros y la siguió.

Lirio se sorprendió al conocer su nombre, había oído de él y como no si era el único vencedor del Distrito 12, el único vivo después de la muerte de Jazmín. Si, él es el que las estrellas le predijeron.

Pasaron el rato hablando, o al menos la abuela hablo y trato de que el hombre se involucrara en la conversación. Le comento sobre su nieta, aunque solo sobre las recurrentes travesuras de la niña, lo que logro sacarle más de una sonrisa al hombre.

\- Debe de ser suerte, vivir sin preocupaciones de que algún familiar vaya a los juegos – Haymitch pensó en su hermano, madre y novia, que murieron por su desobediencia al presidente Snow.

Lirio vio al hombre con simpatía y tristeza, ella no se creía el cuento de que "Los vencedores" vivían la mejor vida, y en los ojos de Haymitch pudo ver la suficiente prueba de ello – Puede que sea suerte, pero el tiempo sigue corriendo, algún día ella estará entre las demás chicas para ser seleccionada para los juegos – parte verdad y parte mentira, Morgiana iba a ir a los juegos, ella lo sabía y no fue por las estrellas sino por la mirada en su nieta un año atrás, cuando le conto la verdad sobre su hermana, al ver sus ojos lo supo, ella iría a los juegos a poner de cabeza al Capitolio y a romper las cadenas que ataban a los distritos, y a los Fanalis. Lástima que ella no estaría presente para consolarla en sus futuras tristezas.

Haymitch vio la incertidumbre y la abatimiento de Lirio y pensando que se trataba del miedo a que su nieta muera, hablo para calmarla – si ella es elegida, yo hare lo que pueda para mantenerla viva.

Lirio paro en seco y vio con sorpresa la expresión seria en Haymitch, él tenía la misma mirada decidida que vio en su nieta, la mirada de una bestia. Sin poderlo controlar, Lirio rio con humor a la situación y las pocas personas que pasaban se detuvieron a ver con rareza a la abuela y a Haymitch, que se incomodaba cada vez más al no entender el chiste. Al calmarse Lirio vio con diversión al Haymitch.

\- Entonces te tomare la palabra – Lirio se puso seria y vio directo a los ojos de Haymitch, retándolo a la manera Fanalis, aunque él no lo supiera – cuando mi nieta vaya a los juegos, por favor cuídala, lobo.

\- ¿L-lobo? – Haymitch vio extrañado a la abuela.

\- Si vas a cuidarla tienes que mejorar tú físico, no aceptare a ningún hombre flojo y débil.

Haymitch se sonrojo y suspiro derrotado, en lo que se metía por estar de bocón – está bien ¿Cómo se llama tu nieta? Necesito saber cómo es para poder reconocerla.

Lirio tomo las prendas de vuelta y le dio una media sonrisa – No te lo diré, lo descubrirás cuando llegue el momento, lobo.

La abuela rio al ver el desconcierto en Haymitch, y con eso se fue por un callejón vacio, si, algún día él chocaría con el pequeño torbellino que era su nieta, así como choco con ella, de eso estaba segura.

_\- ¿Me gustaría saber quien tendría más carácter de las dos bestias? – _pensó divertida – ah bueno… creo que le daré un voto al lobo.

Y con ese susurro que se llevo el viento, la abuela regreso a casa, para ver a su nieta dormida en el costado del viejo Amon, el enorme tigre blanco.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Please reviews :)**

**Respuesta al comentario**

**\- SamBleh: **eres la culpable de que subiera el segundo capitulo (puchero, molesta) no lo iba hacer pero como negarme al buen review que me dejaste (suspiro), gracias por tu halago, aunque pienso que me falta mejorar, espero te guste el capitulo. Sobre "Gran Dragón", estoy un poco falta de inspiración pero creo que el próximo capitulo que subiré será de esa historia, así que no te impacientes ;).


	3. Chapter 3 Espíritus del bosque

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza estaba aprendiendo a mejorar mi escritura (y funciono ya que siento que mis historias se vuelven más fácil de escribir y de subir ;D).**

**Disclaimer: Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu ohtaka, y Los huegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_\- ¿Me gustaría saber quien tendría más carácter de las dos bestias? – _pensó divertida – ah bueno… creo que le daré un voto al lobo.

Y con ese susurro que se llevo el viento, la abuela regreso a casa, para ver a su nieta dormida en el costado del viejo Amon, el enorme tigre blanco.

000000000000000000

**Capitulo 3**

_**~Espíritus del bosque~**_

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde están ellos? – Morgiana se refería a sus otros amigos, los que complementaban al excéntrico grupo. Sin esperar una respuesta del niño a su lado, los busco por sí misma con su olfato. Sonrió al encontrarlos, y salto de la rama para correr a toda velocidad a donde estaban ellos.

Aladdin parpadeo al verse de repente solo en el árbol. Suspiro e hizo un tierno puchero con sus redondas mejillas infantiles - ¿Para qué pregunta si ella misma encuentra la respuesta? – Él salto y fue a donde había desaparecido su amiga - Bueno, al menos podemos empezar a jugar.

Morgiana estaba saltando de rama en rama, siguiendo el olor de sus otros compañeros. Podía sentir también a Aladdin siguiéndola a cierta distancia atrás pero prefirió ignorarlo para poder concentrarse en los que estaban más adelante. Aunque para ella le resultaba fácil sorprender a dos de sus amigos, también es cierto que al más viejo del grupo nunca lo había visto bajar la guardia en ningún momento, y por muy tentador que sea intentar atacarlo sorpresivamente no era tan ingenua como para hacerlo realmente.

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, hasta podía ver a uno de sus amigos desde su posición gracias a su buena visión de halcón, y por suerte el objetivo era el chico más despistado de todos. Era demasiado sencillo, él ni siquiera la había notado y ella ya estaba preparada para atacar. Claro que nunca lastimaría al chico, ni aunque fuera un desconocido lo haría.

Pero aun así él era demasiado despistado como para ser la victima de otra persona que no tenga escrúpulos en atacar a un joven e inexperto chico, y eso le preocupaba. Morgiana pensó en una forma traviesa de darle una lección y enseñarle a no distraerse en medio del bosque; tirándosele encima desde atrás.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué-? ¡Morgiana! – la niña se rio infantilmente al ver el al chico nervioso. En serio tendría que aprender a no bajar la guardia, y ella decidió con perversidad que sería quien le ayudara a estar en guardia a cada momento – deberías de tener cuidado y no lanzártele a las personas así, quien sabe los accidentes que pudiste provocar, tú-

El chico paro de hablar al darse cuenta de la poca atención que le prestaba la niña. Ciertamente él era el más suave de todos los amigos de Morgiana pero eso no quería decir que no fuera necesario en el grupo. Cada vez que había una pelea, donde casi siempre estaba metida la única niña, él era en general la figura neutral que tranquilizaba la atmosfera con su amigable personalidad, y por eso a él no le gustaba que cada vez que intentaba explicarle algo a Morgiana ella haga algo para irrespetarlo… como lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora.

Entre todos ellos, los únicos humanos presentes, él era el más alto en sus diecisiete años de edad. Su pelo rubio y sus cálidos ojos miel lo caracterizaban como alguien de la realeza, o al menos eso recordaba Morgiana que le dijo su abuela una vez.

\- Lo siento Alibaba – Morgiana sonrió con despreocupación, no mostrando para nada arrepentimiento en su cara ni en su voz, y disfrutando de cómo eso afectaba aun más los nervios del chico. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a la otra figura presente - Hola Amon.

Alibaba sintió su ojo crisparse al ver como la actitud de la niña cambio al dirigirse al viejo tigre blanco. No era un secreto que Morgiana respetaba profundamente al sabio tigre y que Aladdin era su primer amigo, lo cual era significativo para ella, pero que él sea el único a quien moleste a tal punto mientras veía con admiración y aprecio a los otros dos era ciertamente frustrante. Le hizo pensar - _¿Por qué a mí no me trata así? ¿Por qué soy el único que recibe su desconsideración?_

El tigre no mostró signos de querer levantarse de donde estaba acostado, solo moviendo la cabeza quedamente en su dirección como indicativo de haberla oído. Veía entretenido el diferente trato que la niña mostraba entre él y Alibaba, era muy obvio para el viejo tigre cuanto le alteraba a Alibaba eso pero lo divertido era que el chico aun no entendía que era justamente por eso que Morgiana lo molestaba – Hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien, aunque mi abuela sigue sin darme una oportunidad de ir con ella al Distrito 12 – la niña inflo sus mejillas, indignada ¿Cuándo su abuela le permitiría demostrar su verdadero valor y dejarla ir con ella a dicho Distrito?

\- ¿Ninguna oportunidad? Según recuerdo ella te dio la condición de acompañarla a cambio de que te tiñeras el pelo de otro color – Aladdin llego al claro y choco la mano con compañerismo con Alibaba. Amon le dio una mirada perspicaz a la pequeña al oír la declaración.

\- Así que te dieron una oportunidad ¿Eh? – los tres vieron con diversión como la niña hacia un pequeño berrinche y hablaba consigo misma sobre lo desagradable y maligno que era el tinte, al menos así lo veía ella; como un arma mortal – Morgiana ¿No viniste a jugar?

La pequeña dejo su diatriba y vio con asombro a la verdad en las palabras de Amon ¡Ella no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar! Siempre andaba al lado de su abuela tanto sea para su entrenamiento como para aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaban juntas, solo aprovechaba ese tiempo de soledad lejos de ella para jugar con sus únicos amigos.

\- ¿A que jugamos hoy?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Amon avanzo y tranquilamente pero con cierta autoridad oculta hablo - ¿Qué tal a búsqueda y atrapada? – vio paciente a los jóvenes, analizando confiado cada una de sus reacciones ya sabiendo que había captado el interés de los jóvenes cachorros.

\- ¿Búsqueda y atrapada? – Morgiana ladeo la cabeza.

\- Se trata de dividirnos entre nosotros y que un equipo corra y el otro lo atrape, y se le da tiempo a los que huyen para esconderse y crear trampas – Seis pares de ojos se iluminaron por lo atractivo del juego. A diferencia del escondite que era aburrido el buscar por todas partes, o a que los encuentren, o a las atrapadas que técnicamente era correr hasta cansarse, este juego parecía sacar lo mejor de ambos y darle un toque de ejercicio mental, ya que habrían trampas y estrategias de por medio.

Amon escondió su sonrisa cuando los chicos saltaron emocionados por el nuevo juego, ellos no lo sabían pero Amon usaba sus ingeniosos juegos para enseñarle a Morgiana lo que su abuela ya no podía, como la práctica de una batalla. Lirio podría enseñarle formulas y estrategias de combate, podría enseñarle el arte de las letras y los números o sobre la diferentes plantas con sus propiedades pero ella ya no tenía las fuerzas para enseñarle todo eso en un combate real, y menos con su edad. Ahí es donde él entraba, todo para proteger, a su manera, a la niña; esa era la promesa que le había dado y la que cumpliría sin importar que.

Se agruparon en dos equipos, Alibaba y Aladdin en uno y Morgiana con Amon en otro, ese resultado fue decidido por Amon para ver desde cerca el avance de Morgiana, aunque claro, no negara que también hubo cierto toque maligno al pensar en los equipos. Para saber quiénes serian los perseguidores y los perseguidos hicieron un sorteo con ramitas al azar, y no hay que esclarecer que tanto Morgiana como Amon se emocionaron a su manera al saber que serian los perseguidores; sobre todo cuando Morgiana salto de euforia al sentir el llamado de su sangre por correr pronto tras la presa, lo que ocasiono que Amon riera.

\- Recuerda que ellos tienen un tiempo de quince minutos para esconderse y armar una estrategia – él vio como los chicos caminaban disimuladamente tras unos arbustos para poder empezar su marcha. Amon sintió su propia sangre rugir al escape de su presa y entrecerrando los ojos, gruño amenazadoramente – **Solo quince minutos y serán nuestros.**

Tanto él como Morgiana sonrieron macabramente al ver a los dos chicos temblar y salir corriendo a toda prisa, era obvio que ellos tuvieron mala suerte al tener como oponentes a un par que tenían parte animal en sus venas… parte depredador.

Pasaron trece minutos y Morgiana ya estaba aburrida, echada en el suelo y arrancando hierbas con pereza, volteo a ver al tigre acostado con toda la calma a su lado, como si no tuviera precauciones en la vida o como si ya supiera que ganaría el juego sin esfuerzo. Ella amaba a sus amigos ellos eran parte esencial en su vida y no los cambiaría por nada pero Amon era diferente, en él sentía cierta familiaridad, lo veía como un abuelo y no le importaba que él fuera en cuatro patas, tuviera cola y rayas por todos lados, seguía siendo especial para ella.

\- ¿Seguro que quince minutos son suficiente ventaja para ellos? Digo tú y yo tenemos características animales y somos los más expertos entre los cuatro en la caza.

Amon bufo – Aladdin y Alibaba pueden cuidarse solos. Si sientes compasión por el enemigo te costara la vida en el futuro… aunque si tanto te preocupan, podemos darles otros quince minutos más…

\- ¡No! Er, digo… ellos son capaces de cuidarse, de lo contrario sería una ofensa a su inteligencia y – ella no pudo continuar por la estridente risa de Amon llenando todo el claro. Eran muy pocas las veces que podía oírlo con esa frescura inigualable, provocaba que Morgiana sonriera también al ver la libre expresión de su querido mentor.

Pero también era desconcertante ya que cada vez que Amon mostraba tal expresividad en su rostro felino era o para mostrar gran emoción a cierta cosa o porque algo realmente malo se le salía de las patas; agradecidamente este parecía ser lo primero ya que si fuera por algún tipo de presagio próximo, entonces estarían jodidos al saber que todos sus presentimientos siempre daban en el blanco.

Una vez que su abuela la había dejado sola, ella había visitado al tigre que en ese momento era el único disponible para darle su atención. En medio de sus juegos, él repentinamente rugió al cielo con furia y asustando a todo pequeño animal de los alrededores y causando que Morgiana saltara varios metros del miedo. No fue sino unos minutos después que se entero que unos humanos entrometidos estaban deambulando descuidadamente por el bosque, matando y destruyendo a muchas criaturas del habitad y sus entornos. Amon no aceptaría tal cosa y menos siendo él, el guardián de esa zona.

Poco hay que decir que esos humanos se fueron con al menos una gran marca de garras en alguna parte de su cuerpo y, seguramente, un trastorno psicológico que evitara que siquiera piensen en volver a pisar ninguna parte del bosque.

\- Claro, claro ¿Sabes que es lo más divertido? – Morgiana negó curiosa, ocasionando que la sonrisa de Amon creciera perversamente y que ella temblara en su interior – se nos fue volando el tiempo, ya es hora de la caza.

Morgiana miro sorprendida al tigre para luego compartir la misma sonrisa de Amon, aliviada de que toda esa intensidad fuera puesta en los muchachos desafortunados. Era hora de atrapar a los pobres incautos y Amon no sería su único problema.

Ambos se agazaparon y salieron corriendo a una extraordinaria velocidad. A pesar de que los dos compartían excelentes capacidades de rastreo, fue Amon quien cato primero el rastro de los chicos, adelantándose en la carrera. No se sorprendió que Amon corriera más rápido, después de todo él era el mejor cazador del bosque, y el modelo a seguir de Morgiana.

Ambas fieras corrieron un largo tramo sin encontrar aun señales de los dos jóvenes.

¿Dónde estaban? Pensaba Amon. No era posible que avanzaran tanto en tan poco tiempo; al fin y al cabo ellos eran humanos, o casi… pero en teoría no deberían ser tan rápidos con sus capacidades. Debe de haber una trampa en alguna parte, algo que ya debe estar puesto en acción pero que ellos aun veían.

\- ¡Amon cuidado! – Morgiana salto encima del tigre antes de que pisara la pequeña trampa oculta bajo las hojas y ramas. Él solo necesito su aviso para darse cuenta y bajar la velocidad pero aun así estaba agradecido de que la niña lo detuviera completamente en su carrera.

Los dos se acercaron con cuidado a la "pequeña" trampa y vieron impresionados que solo era un agujero chico, muy sospechosamente del tamaño de la pata de Amon, pero eso no era lo que más les sobresalto, sino la cuerda oculta bajo el camuflaje de una liana unos pasos más adelante. Era evidente que los chicos predijeron que el primero en la carrera seria Amon y pusieron esa trampa explícitamente para él, y el resultado debería haber sido un enorme tigre enredado a la soga.

\- Están mejorando… esos mocosos – Amon resoplo emocionado por el verdadero esfuerzo que estaban poniendo en el juego. Ya era hora de que se volvieran un reto y que lo pusieran a él en una situación en donde tenga que cuidarse las espaldas.

Y él no era el único vigilante; Morgiana en serio creyó por un segundo que Aladdin y Alibaba podrían vencer al viejo tigre y a ella, la Fanalis. De verdad se vio en la posibilidad de la derrota – Quita esa mirada desolada. Ellos aun no nos vencieron y… los que ya se rindieron solo son una inútil carga para el resto del equipo, nunca lo olvides.

\- Y- yo no…

\- Entonces deja de poner esa cara y cacemos a los arrogantes mocosos insolentes - El viejo tigre no espero a que la niña asintiera y volvió a correr a donde el olor de los chicos llevaba, contando los minutos para alcanzarlos y darles una merecida lección de vida. A enseñarles que nadie vence al viejo y veterano Amon con simples trampas ni trucos de cuarta.

A ella no le quedo de otra que seguir a la zaga. No había admitido la derrota, por supuesto que no, pero esa era la primera vez que veía una estratégica táctica que por simple que sea le hubiera dado un tiempo difícil si Amon hubiera caído en ella. Sabía que Alibaba era quien se le ocurrió dicha trampa, ya que entre él y Aladdin era el más estratégico entre los dos, y no es como si el peli azul sea estúpido o lento en idear artimañas.

\- Grr ¡Diablos! – Amon altero a Morgiana con su fuerte gruñido. La niña no entendía que había pasado ahora como para que Amon se molestara así pero al ver a al ciervo con una camisa de color beige en sus astas le dio la repuestas.

\- ¿Esa no es la camisa de Alibaba?

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Ahora entiendo el por qué el olor avanzaba tanto para chiquillos como ellos, mira que usar un truco tan ingenioso – Amon se carcajeo de nuevo, causando perturbación en Morgiana ¿Cuántas veces había visto reír a Amon así hoy? Debe ser un nuevo record. Ella misma sintió sus propias ganas de correr y atrapar a los muchachos para impresionar al tigre y demostrar su valía ¡Ella también quería descomponer la actitud regia de Amon!

Estaba decidida, usaría el truco que su abuela le enseño hace unos meses atrás, cuando estaban ambas en una de sus variadas secciones entrenamiento. Recordaba como si fuera ayer, estaba concentrada en su meditación matutina y memorizando sus lecciones cuando de repente apareció un pequeño animal blanco y de ojos rojos en medio del claro. Ella no le prestó mucha atención al principio pero cuando vio que el animalito salió corriendo en dirección contraria a ella, que desde su posición vio a su presa huir, fue cuando "algo" se activo dentro de ella, volviéndola inconsciente de sus propias acciones.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba empapada en sangre y restos del animal a su alrededor. Su abuela estaba a su lado presionando su hombro con sus fuertes dedos, viéndola con severidad y gruñéndole en un antiguo lenguaje de los Fanalis. Le hizo sentir de cierta forma avergonzada, aunque no sabía realmente que hizo mal, y no fue hasta rato después de que se calmara, que su abuela le conto lo sucedido; los Fanalis tienen un "algo" que activa a la verdadera bestia en su interior, normalmente es un animal que consideren su presa o, en raros casos, un recuerdo o alguna situación lo pueden provocar.

Estaba tan asustada de su propia salvajismo que evito volver a caer en ese extraño "estado de confusión Fanalis", evitando lo que lo provocaba, o cualquier cosa similar que pudiera incitarlo y creyó que nunca tendría el deseo de intentar volver a ese estado bestial… pero ahora estaba pensando en lo que tentó a su bestia, imaginando con fuerza lo que lo despertaba, todo por querer impresionar a Amon y demostrar su fuerza, todo por superar su miedo a sí misma y en lo más profundo también lo hacía porque quería ver hasta dónde podría llegar al poder controlar a su parte oscura, solo por eso estaba ahora… imaginando al mismo conejo blanco que intento escapar de ella y que accidentalmente despertó a su bestia.

Le costó un poco de esfuerzo pero sabía que podría lograrlo, podía sentirla a ella, justo bajo su piel, luchando por querer salir y correr tras algo. Fue lo último que pensó y sintió, supo antes de perderse que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

\- ¿Morgiana? – Amon miro precavido el cambio en el aura de la niña. No le había estado prestando mucha atención al estar absorto en analizar la astucia de los chicos, pero cuando sintió el familiar escalofrió que ocasionaban los Fanalis al encontrar cierta parte tenebroso de ellos fue que reacciono para darle toda su atención. Morgiana no pudo haber despertado "eso" o Lirio se lo hubiera advertido pero conociendo a la despreocupada mujer seguro que lo dejo pasar – Morgiana no utilices un poder que no sabes controlar… ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Oi, mocosa!

Ella no lo escucho y solo olfateo somnolienta el aire. Sin siquiera un aviso salto y desapareció en otra dirección, completamente concentrada en su objetivo. Amon chisto molesto y corrió tras ella, rezando porque la bestia de Morgiana no tuviera completo control en la niña… o que ninguno de los chicos se vean como posibles presas ante sus ojos.

0000000000000000000000000

\- Alibaba ¿Seguro que eso los distraerá? Tal vez a Morgiana sea fácil de engañar pero Amon es experto en esas tácticas – Aladdin se balanceo aburrido de la poca acción. La estrategia a Alibaba era buena pero solo tenía la terea de despistar a sus contrincantes y darles tiempo a ellos de crear la mayor trampa que detendrá al menos a uno de ellos... pero tan aburrido solo estar ahí esperando.

\- Ya la voy a terminar solo espera – Alibaba dejo de apretar el nudo con el cual estaba tranajando y le mostro a su compañero su obra maestra - ¿Aun crees que no resultara?

Aladdin vio curioso el trabajo de Alibaba – entiendo en teoría lo que quieres lograr pero… sería bueno una explicación más detallada – El rubio cayo de forma graciosa al intento de Aladdin por mostrar entendimiento cuando en realidad era muy obvio su confusión.

Suspiro en la derrota – Amon debería de haber notado ahora que tanto él como Morgiana estaban siguiendo un rastro falso. Volverán a buscarnos con el olfato pero gracias al encubrimiento de las magnolias que recolectamos se les hará más difícil hallar nuestra ubicación.

\- Pensé que el solo embarrarnos de lodo era suficiente para tapar nuestro olor…

\- Lo es, pero Amon conoce todos los trucos, estoy seguro que vendrá pronto – Alibaba levanto la mano cuando vio una próxima interrupción por parte de Aladdin – utilizaremos las pertenencias de los humanos que se atrevieron a entrar al bosque, y que fueron dejadas atrás, para llamar la atención de Amon y hacerle creer que hay invasores en su territorio. Mientras él está ocupado, nosotros nos encargamos de Morgiana con este bebe.

Alibaba palmeo el árbol donde estaba colgada la enorme red – dime Aladdin ¿Cuánto crees que aborrece Morgiana los tintes?

Al ver la sonrisa malvado del rubio supo que su plan era muy ingenioso, y perverso, pero podría resultar y, para que negar, podrían tener algo de diversión también. Compartió su misma sonrisa y miro juguetón a su amigo.

Estaban ensimismados con su travesura que fue impactante al oír el eco de un fuerte rugido. Ambos compartieron una mirada confundida y algo nerviosa por lo desconocido.

\- ¡Morgiana regresa aquí! ¡Morgiana!

\- ¿Ese no es Amon? Creí que dijiste que estaría ocupado con la trampa.

\- Eso dije – Alibaba asintió extrañado y curioso más por la desesperación y rabia en la voz de Amon que pensar en el fracaso de su plan – tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! – Ninguno de los chicos registro bien lo que paso después, era tan rápido como para poder analizarlo. Lo único que tenía seguro era que entre los árboles salto una figura oscura y de intensos ojos rojos, de una cegadora luz y del olor fuerte de varios tintes mezclados, sin contar los golpes, gritos y rugidos de dolor para dar paso al inquietante silencio.

00000000000000000000000000

\- Eso fue lo que paso – Amon miro acusadoramente a Lirio. Todo el problema porque a la vieja mujer se le olvido avisar de la condición de Morgiana.

Lirio suspiro cansada- no pensé que lo utilizaría tan pronto ¿Cómo están los chicos? – dijo al notar por primera vez las leves heridas de tigre.

\- Están bien, Aladdin logro atontar a Morgiana con su poder y Alibaba no puede morir, lo sabes.

Ella asintió distraída, pensando las próximas lecciones que su nieta necesitara para aprender a controlarse a sí misma. Aun así pudo captar la mirada sombría de Amon - ¿Qué piensas? Debió pasar algo, o me quieres decir algo ¿Qué es?

\- Morgiana… - Lirio asintio para animarlo a continuar. Amon suspiro sin fuerzas – esa niña encontró muy rápido a su bestia interior, si… si pierde el control y se vuelve una amenaza para el bosque y sus habitantes, entonces me hare cargo personalmente de ella… la matare si es necesario.

\- Ya veo – Lirio miro a su pequeña que descansaba en el costado de Amon, seguramente estando muy cansada como para poder despertar todo ese tiempo – Pensé que solo te oiría decir algo así sobre los humanos.

\- No te confundas, odio a los seres humanos por la maldad en sus corazones y sabes que tu y Morgiana son excepciones pero esa niña, su bestia, es peligrosa y si no logra controlarla se convertirá en un monstruo aun más tenebroso que los propios humanos – Amon frunció el ceño al ver la misteriosa sonrisa de Lirio.

\- ¿Y que darás a cambio si Morgiana logra controlarlo? Básicamente me acabas de confesar que matarías a mi nieta si gana la bestia pero debes estar preparado de dar algo igual de valioso si resulta al revés.

Solo pasaron unos minutos en el que Amon pensó bien en su respuesta, ya no le sorprendía la astuta audacia de la mujer, después de tantos años de conocerla, era innecesario – Si Morgiana gana el control, entonces la seguirá fielmente, seré su guardián, su mentor, y daré mi vida por ella si es necesario ¿Es lo suficientemente valioso para ti?

Lirio rio con ganas, satisfecha por todas las promesas hechas ese día – Si es suficiente... un lobo y un tigre guiaran a mi nieta - estallo de risa, de nuevo.

\- Eso es genial, aunque creo que sigo prefiero al lobo.

Amon no entendía sus últimas palabras y llego a pensar que posiblemente la vieja mujer ya se estaba volviendo senil; debió de saber mejor.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Por favor dejar reviews**

**Respuesta a los comentarios**

**\- Jasuki-chan: **Jijiji saldrán los Fanalis varones y algunas femeninas, aunque ellas no tanto, y te adelantare como disculpa por el tiempo largo sin actualizar que aparecen algunos personajes de Magi que no son Fanalis pero que tiene características similares ;).

**\- SamBleh: **Aww gracias por lo de mi escritura y por rogar por la continuación de mis historias, creo la inspiración solo era el resultado de mi timidez en la escritura pero ya no me siento así, lo que da a más capítulos emocionantes que saldrán pronto, wiii XD. Pronto sacare el nuevo capitulo de Gran Dragón, así que no te preocupes.


	4. Chapter 4 Estoy allí

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, espero estén bien. ;)**

**No podre subir tan seguido como antes pero aun pienso y continuo mis historias, así que no se preocupen.**

**_Disclaimer: Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, y Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._**

* * *

\- ¿Y que darás a cambio si Morgiana logra controlarlo? Básicamente me acabas de confesar que matarías a mi nieta si gana la bestia pero debes estar preparado de dar algo igual de valioso si resulta al revés.

Solo pasaron unos minutos en el que Amon pensó bien en su respuesta, ya no le sorprendía la astuta audacia de la mujer, después de tantos años de conocerla, era innecesario – Si Morgiana gana el control, entonces la seguirá fielmente, seré su guardián, su mentor, y daré mi vida por ella si es necesario ¿Es lo suficientemente valioso para ti?

Lirio rio con ganas, satisfecha por todas las promesas hechas ese día – Si es suficiente... un lobo y un tigre guiaran a mi nieta - estallo de risa, de nuevo.

\- Eso es genial, aunque creo que sigo prefiero al lobo.

Amon no entendía sus últimas palabras y llego a pensar que posiblemente la vieja mujer ya se estaba volviendo senil; debió de saber mejor.

0000000000000000000000

Capitulo 4

_~Estoy allí...~_

En un hermoso jardín, frente a una vieja pero muy hogareña casa estaban el tigre blanco acostado entre sus entrecruzadas y peludas patas, y la mujer mayor que siempre aprovechaba su tiempo libre para disfrutar de la serenidad que el bosque les daba y la amena compañía de su viejo amigo felino, aunque a veces no era tan amigable ni llegaban al mismo acuerdo de opiniones, era apreciado esos momentos de paz.

Ellos veían desde una distancia prudente a los más jóvenes jugando entre los árboles, y sonriendo o riéndose de vez en cuando de las bromas que se hacían entre ellos, o de las carreras que hacían para escapar de la víctima de dichas travesuras, quien esta vez resulto ser el rubio. Amon disfrutaba esas bromas pero solo cuando no era él quien era el objetivo de ellas, pero ahora era solo una mera distracción de su verdadera preocupación.

Había notado que la mujer Fanalis estaba tensa desde hace varias horas, removiéndose a cada pocos minutos o mirando con cierta desesperación a su nieta a la distancia. Casi le parecía como si quisiera aferrarse a algo más que la pobre silla que estrujaba en ese momento, o como si algo le inquietara.

Al sentir su mirada inquisitiva, Lirio negó con la cabeza y lo miro con tanta tristeza que no le quedo de otra que dejar el tema para otro momento y optar por una mejor ruta. Una mucho más segura.

\- Morgiana está por celebrar su cumpleaños ¿no? – el tigre blanco cuestiono con torpeza las raras palabras que no estaba acostumbrado a pronunciar. Era muy bien sabido que al viejo tigre le interesaban muy poco las festividades humanas, sobre todo cuando muchas tenían un sentido tan vago para su estilo de vida. Siempre se pregunto el por qué usaban esos días "especiales" como escusa para hacer algunas cosas que naturalmente ya hacían. ¿Día de los enamorados? Solo busca una pareja apta y reproduzcan una familia. ¿Día de los muertos? Entierra a los que se fueron y despídete de ellos, no veía sentido para celebrar cada año la misma despedida y abrir la misma herida. Pero lo que más le confundía eran los cumpleaños, es cierto que era importante saber el pasar del tiempo y estar consciente de que ha pasado un año más en esta vida y que ha sido un productivo año de aprendizaje pero celebrarlo con tanta fanfarria como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, ja.

Y ni le hablen de la celebración de año nuevo, en donde aun no entendía exactamente la razón por la cual hacían tanto ruido por que se haya incluido un numero más a sus fechas. Humanos. – diez años ¿no? ¿Esta vez le harás una torta o una fiesta? Déjame decirte que prefiero lo que menos brillo tenga.

\- Mhm – Lirio asintió distraída, sin oírlo siquiera. Amon abrió un ojo y miro molesto a su amiga por ignorarlo.

\- Seria grandioso que pudieras invitar a todos los del bosque a la fiesta – frunció el ceño cuando aún seguía sin escucharlo – y hasta puedes hacer que Morgiana despierte a su bestia interior para devorar a los invitados.

Cuando volvió a asentir, gruño molesto y preocupado por lo que sea que la mantenía fuera de la conversación. – Lirio.

Ella lo miro y parpadeo un poco sorprendida de verlo fulminándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada.

\- Mentirosa. Desde hace rato no estás prestando atención – Amon resoplo. Otra cosa que nunca deberían hacerle al tigre, es intentar mentirle en la cara. - ¿Qué es lo que estas escondiendo?

Ella suspiro al ver que no podía seguir evitando su malestar – Hace unas semanas que he estado teniendo esos sueños, esas pesadillas, en donde veo premoniciones y siluetas. Ahí veo lo mismo que vi hace cuatro años atrás – suspiro de nuevo al recordar su tormento personal – veo sangre y destrucción, pero también veo luz y amor, y ni siquiera sé como eso puede ser posible, que coexistan maldad y bondad en una misma línea, porque ya sabes, no -

Ella se sobresalto cuando oyó el carraspeo de Amon – lo siento, a veces dejo mi mente vagar demasiado lejos.

\- Lo sé, ya tuve el placer de conocer esa Lirio hace unas horas – bufo con sarcasmo.

La Fanalis sonrió, aunque apenas llego la misma calidez a sus ojos – ahí, en mi sueño, oí una historia contada por una voz. Relataba algo sobre la historia de mi clan, el cómo sobrevivió después de las guerras y como terminamos separándonos en varios grupos pequeños y distantes. Ahí vi el origen de nuestra raza, y vi lo que pasara si Morgiana no cumple su destino.

\- Entonces dices… ¿Qué tu antena estelar se volvió loca y empezó a desordenar todos tus recuerdos y lecturas de las estrellas en un sueño? – resoplo con ironía, solo eso le faltaba; que su amiga y abuela de su discípula, la que también hacia lecturas del cielo nocturno se le descontrolara su habilidad.

\- Claro que no – ella regaño por siquiera pensar tal descaro – estoy diciendo que estoy pasando por una etapa, en donde en mi clan se cree que es un síntoma de estar cerca de la muerte. Mi madre decía que cuando vemos esas siluetas que representan a los Fanalis vivos y muertos, es cuando estamos más conectados con nuestros espíritus, es donde vemos muchos secretos ocultos en nuestro pasado y futuro.

Él la miro sin mucho interés – A pesar de que tu y Morgiana son de una rama especial de su clan, aun así el resto puede ser videntes cuando van a morir – alzo una ceja felina en la incredulidad – Además, te veo en perfecto estado, dudo mucho que vayas a morir pronto, mujer.

Ella le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza y refunfuño – no estoy tan sana como crees que estoy.

\- ¿No lo estás? – él paso su pata por su cabeza con irritación por el pequeño malestar que su golpecito le dio – te veo muy bien como para decir que morirás pronto, vieja.

Cuando no oyó su respuesta, levanto la vista confundido y vio como la mujer volvió a su estado taciturno de antes. Amon estaba a punto de volver a echarse al suelo en la derrota para tomarse una siesta y olvidar la incomodes del tema, y viendo que no podría conseguir más en esa conversación, cuando sorpresivamente ella volvió a hablar.

\- No estoy bien. Me siento más débil y cada mañana me despierto pensando si debería esperar a que algo salga mal – cuando la miro, vio que ella estaba mirando muy concentrada su propia mano, la misma que uso para golpearlo – Se supone que ese golpe debía haberte dolido lo suficiente como para gruñirme y empezar a discutir conmigo sobre lo doloroso que era. Deberías haber sentido algo más...

¿Algo más? Él creía que el dolor que sintió hace rato fue suficiente como para hacerlo gruñir, además ella había agrietado el apoyabrazos de su asiento ¿Quién dice que no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para seguir viviendo unos cuantos años más? solo entonces recordó algo de su memoria, en donde Lirio había roto toda una madera por la mitad con tan solo un apretón, y que le había encrespado sus pelos del miedo y ansiedad por la demostración de fuerza. Fue en ese tiempo cuando pensó que no importaba si tenia colmillos y garras, o unos buenos kilos en su defensa, no podría hacerle frente a un Fanalis en toda su gloria.

Entonces vio de nuevo las pequeñas grietas de la silla y las pocas astillas que sobresalían que pudo ver a que se refería. Abrió mucho sus ojos en la sorpresa de la gran diferencia de fuerza y lo pobre que se veía ahora su apretón comparado con el de hace tiempo. Al no querer ver la mirada de lastima del viejo tigre Lirio se paro, con cierta dificultad, y se preparo para despedirse de su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - Amon pregunto al ver que ella iba a escapar de la conversación, y eso le decía que le ocultaba algo más. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella evito su mirada. - Ahí más ¿no? ¿Es sobre Morgiana?

Lirio tembló al oír el nombre de su nieta, y una sensación de auto desagrado y culpa la invadió al darse cuenta que lo peor no eran sus síntomas o debilidades, lo peor fue lo que más fuertemente escondía dentro de sus pensamientos. Incluso ella misma se evitaba esa parte horrible de ella misma pero las pesadillas y constantes recordatorios de su condición, no hacían más que estresarla al final del día. Aun le sorprendía que pudo lograr con éxito ocultar la mayoría de su nieta.

Pero a pesar de no querer enfrentar la peor parte de su ser, debía sacarlo, necesitaba decirle a alguien sus profundos temores para al menos poder dormir esta noche. Ella miro al tigre y asintió para si misma con decisión.

\- Si, ahí algo más que no dije. Algo que desearía no tener que sentir a pesar de que es un instinto normal en todo ser viviente - ella le dio la espalda al ver que no podía hacerle frente mientras hablaba, al menos no si quiere decir terminar de hablar - Eh sentido temor Amon, un terror tan fuerte a morir que he pensado en abandonar todo para poder escapar. Quise... quise desaparecer para siempre, y me dio miedo esa parte egoísta de mi.

Sintió las lágrimas caer cuando al oír su propio pecado dicho en palabras.

\- Y no pensé en Morgiana, solo en el miedo que me invade.

\- No es tu culpa, todos tememos a algo-

\- ¡Pero yo no! Yo, - se limpio las lágrimas con ira y miro sobre su hombro al tigre - yo no debo mostrar un lado tan débil. Morgiana debe crecer con una imagen fuerte de mi, porque esa es la imagen que le ayudara a seguir cuando todo se derrumbe sobre ella.

Él asintió simplemente por que no sabia que más decirle para calmarla, o tal vez era su arrebato recién lo que lo sobresalto tanto que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ayudarla. Vio como Lirio le sonrió apenada y se fue a su casa, dejándolo con una fría sensación de vacío atrás.

Solo fue cuando quedo completamente solo que pudo visualizar mejor la realización de su amiga, la oscura y fría verdad. Ella temía de si misma y de sus propios sentimientos por lo cerca que estaba de morir, y si, tenia que aceptar que Lirio no estaba del todo bien como para no ver que realmente estaba muriendo. Sobre todo cuando la mujer era conocida por no temer a casi nada a excepción de la seguridad de su familia y amigos, su manada, y solo necesitaba mostrar sus dientes y dar su penetrante mirada que puede congelar a quien sea para encargarse de las amenazas.

Y no es que hayan muchas amenazas para ella, ya que nadie es tan estúpido o ingenuo como para hacerle frente.

Ahora ella estaba ocultando en un rincón muy oscuro de su cabeza, todas sus preocupaciones y temores, solo para que nadie notara cuanto le afectaba en realidad. Ni siquiera se permitía mostrarlo a su único familiar, así es como se exigía a si misma. Así es como protegía a todos, incluyéndola a ella también.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a que Lirio no tenga que estar con tantas precauciones, y poder disfrutar de verdad su vida y familia.

Ahora solo quería hacer algo que pudiera distraerlo de la realidad de la trágica situación, de que su amiga realmente estaba muriendo.

000000000000000000000000

\- Mor, Mor - un niño de pelo azul salto por todos lados con entusiasmo pero se detuvo cuando la única niña del grupo no le prestó mucha atención - ¿Mor estas pensando en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

Ella negó una sola vez, no con mucho interés en el tema ni en como ellos empezaron una discusión absurda sobre que prepararle o que le gustaría más en su fiesta ya no tan sorpresa. No le interesaba tener algo grande ni ostentoso, y parte de eso culpaba todo el tiempo que paso con Amon, lo único que esperaba de ese día era que llegara de una vez para poder tener ya diez, en donde solo le faltarían dos años más para poder ser considerada una adulta entre los de su clan, o al menos estaría pasando por su primera etapa para finalmente serlo, lo cual es igualmente un suceso de festejo y orgullo. No era lindo esperar pero era la mejor forma de pensar sobre su futuro. Aun así a Morgiana ahora solo le interesaba más la razón por la cual su abuela y el tigre parecían pelearse, y tenia curiosidad por saber si el nuevo distanciamiento de Lirio tenia con ella tenia algo que ver en eso.

Ambos chicos dejaron de molestarse para ver a su callada amiga que no había dicho una palabra, ni siquiera para gruñirles, y al seguir la misma dirección en la que ella miraba con tanto interés, vieron como el tigre gruñón y la abuela se despedían para ir por camino separados.

\- ¿Paso algo con tu abuela? ¿Pelearon? – el chico rubio frunció el ceño al siquiera pensar en eso. Morgiana y su abuela podría pelear a veces y otras solo tenían claros desacuerdos sobre temas pequeños pero nunca vio a ambas mujeres tener una discusión tan grande como para no llevarse bien entre ellas. Inmediatamente descarto la mera idea absurda. Aun así la niña respondió.

\- No peleamos. Pero creo que algo está mal – dijo distante. Los chicos la vieron confundidos. Morgiana había dejado hace unos minutos de jugar con ellos, para pararse de repente derecha con sus brazos cruzados a su espalda y los puños apretados; la misma posición de soldado que aprendió de Lirio, y que ella acostumbraba a usar en momentos de profundos pensamientos. Si, raro habito pero muy efectivo cuando se trataba de intimidar a cualquiera.

Aunque claro, ellos no eran cualquiera como para asustarse tan fácil con las raras costumbres de su mejor amiga.

\- Mor, Mor vamos a jugar – ella lo ignoro, mientras seguía pensando. ¿Por qué sentía que su abuela le ocultaba algo? ¿Por qué sentía esa inquietud cada vez que la veía?

No podía ser lo que ella le había dicho hace años sobre la premonición de las estrellas ¿verdad? Tenía que ser algo más, deseaba que fuera algo más.

\- Mor, Mor-

\- No quiero jugar – dijo con frialdad pero aun con cierta cortesía.

\- ¿Ni siquiera si jugamos a los espías y descubrimos lo que la abuela Lirio oculta? – Morgiana volteo bruscamente, interesada en la propuesta de buscar respuestas a sus preguntas, aunque no le sonaba bien la parte de tener que espiar a su familia. Se sobo el cuello al sentir una molestia por el movimiento repentino que hiso y miro sorprendida a su pequeño amigo, tanto por lo observador que era como por el descaro de mostrar esa sonrisa para nada inocente – ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no notaria que la abuela Lirio estaba actuando raro?

Sonrió más grande al ver la mirada incrédula de sus dos amigos, y sobre la idea que había tenido ¡Como se divertiría con esto!

\- Ya sabes, no soy tan infantil como para no ver que estas preocupada y no querer hacer algo para ayudarte - ni tan tonto como para desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Ella asintió aun no tan convencida de su gran sonrisa feliz.

– Mor, Mor.

Suspiro al oír a Aladdin volver a molestar con su llamado, sabia que no iba a parar hasta que ella le hiciera caso y al ver que no podría salir de esta, lo volteo a ver - ¿Qué sucede Aladdin? No tengo ganas de – se detuvo al ver su cara regordeta por retener el aire en sus mejillas, y como luego de tener su atención cambio a otra donde fruncía el ceño, arrugaba la nariz en desagrado y ponía sus dedos hacia bajo en forma de colmillos sobre sus labios antes de gruñir las palabras que ellos han oído al menos una vez en su vida.

\- ¡Dejen de hacer tonterías, mocosos! – ella se tapo la boca y volteo la cabeza, pero fueron sus hombros temblado lo que la delato en su risa. Alibaba se reía también, aunque a él no se le dificultaba demostrarlo abiertamente.

Aladdin sonrió orgulloso al ver que la tensión se había ido y que sus amigos se relajaban por su imitación, sobre todo la chica del grupo que a pesar de haberle dicho antes que tenia una hermosa sonrisa, eran muy raras las ocasiones de poder verla, y eso era un gran desperdicio si se lo preguntaban.

\- Ok, ya nos podemos ir – levanto su puño, complacido de su hazaña, y lo puso frente a sus amigos con su marca personal a la vista. Ambos resoplaron aun afectados por la broma y sonrieron a la inocencia del niño. Ellos pusieron sus propias manos al frente para mostrar una marca similar que consistía en dos cuadrados intercalados y encerrados en dos círculos paralelos que según Aladdin era un símbolo heredado por un gran hombre sabio. Al principio era un juego el pintarse el dibujo, pero con el transcurso del tiempo y el fortalecimiento de su amistad, volvieron esa marca como su emblema propio y único.

La Sabiduría de Salomón. Su símbolo de amistad.

0000000000000000000000

Tres pares de ojos miraron al suelo avergonzados, intentando no ver a la cara del gruñón tigre que ahora les mostraba sus colmillos y los regañaba por intentar espiarlo.

Cuando los tres chicos se pusieron de acuerdo y pusieron su plan en marcha, notaron el primer error. Lirio en la choza y Amon en el bosque. No podían perder a ninguno pero no obtendrían nada de la abuela, así que siguieron a su segundo objetivo para esperar a que encontrara algún amigo con quien hablar y poder sacar toda la información posible. Esperaron y esperaron pero solo vieron su silencioso caminar, ni siquiera se encontró con algún habitante del bosque para conversar. ¿Acaso ese tigre no tenía amigos aparte de ellos con quienes comentar el cómo le fue el día? Que desgracia, pensaron los tres.

Solo se distrajeron un segundo para verse con decepción y resignación, y pena ajena, cuando sintieron unos escalofríos recorrer sus espaladas y un fuerte resoplido atrás de ellos. Morgiana nunca había sentido tanto miedo del felino hasta ahora. Era realmente aterrador verlo encrespado y con esos abrasivos ojos agudos en ellos, pero fue cuando vio como Amon hacia esfuerzos para retener sus garras, que supo entonces que estaban en serios problemas.

\- Así que ¿Por qué me están siguiendo?

Los tres chicos bajaron sus cabezas arrepentidos, no queriendo ser ninguno de ellos el que hablara y dijera la verdadera razón. ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad lo estaban espiando para poder obtener información de su conversación con Lirio? No, era mejor dejarlo con la idea de "seguir" que espiar.

Amon gruño un fuerte rugido de advertencia al ver que ninguno de los niños diría nada – Si no me dicen ahora voy a castigarlos hasta que pasen cien años y tenga que pedir ayuda para poder arrodillarse en perdón. Y Morgiana, le diré a tu abuela para que busque el mejor castigo si no me dices lo que planeaban.

Ella lo miro suplicante bajo su practicada expresión blanca. Si su abuela se entera de esto, estaba segura que cien años de castigo serian un eufemismo para lo que la Fanalis mayor tendrían en mente para ella, sin contar que tendría que ver su mirada decepcionada y que tanto odiaba.

\- Estábamos jugando, y queríamos ver si querías unírtenos Amon, pero como tenias una expresión melancólica preferimos esperar a que estuvieras mejor - Morgiana agradeció en silencio a su amigo rubio por intervenir y ayudarla. Pero la audacia del chico no termino ahí – Queríamos levantarte el ánimo de algún modo, por eso queríamos saber primero que te molestaba.

Aladdin y Morgiana lo vieron sorprendido por haber planeado esa buena excusa que no solo los sacaría de problemas sino también les ayudaría a obtener un poco de información del tigre. Ambos vieron al felino, ansiosos por su respuesta.

Él carraspeo incomodo y volteo a ver entre la maleza para distraer la intensidad de sus miradas, lo cual no funcionaba mucho cuando se tenía agudos sentidos y podía muy fácilmente oír su rápida respiración nerviosa y oler su ansiedad.

\- Iba a hablar con un viejo amigo sobre algo de adultos-

\- ¡¿Hablas de Ugo?! – Aladdin salto emocionado, asustando no solo al tigre sino también a sus amigos - ¡Queremos ir! Hace tiempo que no veo a Ugo ¿Cómo estará?

La única femina del grupo levanto una ceja al ver como su amigo aba una risita infantil y saltaba emocionado por ir a ver a este sujeto llamado "Ugo". Miro a su otro compañero de juegos solo para ver la serenidad en su rostro. ¿También sabia de quien hablaba? ¿Por qué sentía que era la única fuera de la conversación?

Voltearon al oír el resoplido de Amon, y vieron como intentaba contener la irritación. Ella estaba casi segura de que se iba a negar cuando luego vio como movía sus bigotes pensativo. Ella ladeo su cabeza al notar como la mirada del tigre la miro por unos breves minutos antes de asentir a si mismo con ojos decididos – Bien, pero se comportaran ¿Oyeron?

Los tres asintieron sumisos y empezaron a seguir al viejo tigre cuando de repente se detuvo y les dio una mirada fulminante – Ah, y por cierto ¡Ya dejen de hacer tonterías, mocosos!

En el bosque se oyeron las risas contenidas de tres niños, que no podían aguantar el humor en la frase al recordar las mismas palabras que uso uno de ellos para bromear y aligerar el ambiente antes.

0000000000000000000000000000

Lirio estaba recostada en la mecedora dentro de su casa, ella no había visto a su niña por largo tiempo después de abandonar al viejo felino pero no sentía tanta preocupación al recordar que estaba con los muchachos… bueno en realidad eso la preocupaba un poco, pensó con ansiedad al recordar todas las veces que ella y Amon tuvieron que ayudar a Morgiana, Aladdin y Alibaba de los problemas causados por sus bromas y juegos brutales.

Pero su nieta y los chicos estarían bien, no por nada fueron bien entrenados por uno de los guardianes y guerrera de un antiguo clan. No por nada sostienen ese gran destino sobre sus hombros.

Amon era otro tema delicado que le molestaba, no era su intención el haberle dicho sobre sus temores, o al menos no todas sus preocupaciones. Tenía pensado esconderlos hasta que ya no hubiera más miedo, hasta que pudiera hacerle frente a lo que le deparara, porque tarde o temprano ella moriría solo faltaba aceptarlo completamente y confrontar su propio destino con la cabeza en alto, como toda una Fanalis. Solo desearía que el tiempo que le quede pueda disfrutarlo con sus seres queridos, solo quería ver la sonrisa de Morgiana como si el próximo día sea otro común y corriente.

Pero todo eso fue destruido por ella misma al decirle al tigre.

Suspiro cansada, tanto de sus pensamientos como de su condición. De como sus articulaciones le dolían cada vez más.

\- ¿Qué hago ahora, hija? – susurro al cielo atardecer desde la ventana. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, que no recordaba a su bebe, más por el dolor que esas momerías le traían que por cualquier otra cosa pero suponía que este era un buen momento para volver a hacerlo – Es irónico que tenía tantas ganas de morir cuando te fuiste, y ahora que tengo una responsabilidad que llevar, se me haga difícil aceptar esa posibilidad. Como desearía que estuvieras aquí, así estaría más tranquila por Morgiana, de que ella no se quedara sola, que tendría a su madre, o a su hermana.

Los ojos se le aguaron al recordar que su otra adorada nieta. A pesar de que las cosas no terminaron bien la ultima vez que la vio, aun la amaba igual que el primer momento que la cargo. Aun con todo lo que sucedió entre ellas, como quisiera poder decirle esas palabras que tanto la lastimaban y arrepentía de guardar a si misma. Recordó entonces que Morgiana tendría que pasar por lo mismo que Jazmín, y eso fue algo que la destrozo por dentro.

\- Quiero verla crecer, estar ahí para ella cuando me necesite. Quiero poder estar para cuando encuentre a su destinado y formar su propia familia, quiero a mi hija y nietas viviendo juntas. Solo quiero que sean felices, al menos ella tiene que serlo…

Y desde su lugar en el suelo, arrodillada frente a la ventana, oró a las primeras estrellas que fueron apareciendo en el cielo, para que su deseo se pudiera cumplir, porque solo si ellas le prometían eso, ella aceptaría su muerte con los brazos abiertos, solo si su suplica pudiera cumplirse y proteger a su niña, entonces ella haría lo que sea.

00000000000000000000000000000

Y así la dulce abuela se fue a dormir, solo para ver más de esas siluetas que la rodean e invaden sus pesadillas. Donde solo ahí, en el mundo de los sueño podría ver a los del clan Fanalis en todo el mundo, solo ahí podía ver la historia de su clan contada por una voz en un dialecto extraño que a pesar de no conocerla podía entenderla muy bien.

Era un lugar mágico, -

\- Porque ahí en esos sueños, en donde guardaba todos los secretos que solo la sangre podía transmitir, y que su nieta heredaría con el tiempo, pudo ver a esas personas perdidas en su vida, donde podía dejar de llorar o entristecerse por las tragedias de su vida – el hombre movió sus piernas desde el tronco en el que estaba sentado, paso sus dedos por las siguientes líneas del libro en su regazo – mientras su más adorada nieta y heredera de una gran historia antigua, se adentraba poco a poco a ese nuevo y oscuro mundo, más allá de su muralla de confort. Ahí conocería a un gran hombre inteligente y sabio que le ayudaría a ella y a sus amigos en sus futuras dificultades, y junto a sus más fieles seguidores… los guardianes del bosque.

El desconocido hombre cerró el libro y lo acaricio con cariño la portada. Suspirando vio las hermosas estrellas en el cielo, tan brillantes y amenas pero oscuras también. Las principales responsables de muchas cosas contadas pero no las dictadoras del destino. Que cositas tan brillantes e inofensivas a la vista pero con tantas historias ocultas.

Dejo el libro a un lado y puso sus codos en sus rodillas mientras se adentraba más profundo en sus pensamientos. No podía seguir leyendo lo que vendría después en esas páginas, ya que aun era un libro sin terminar con inmaculadas hojas en blanco que esperaban poder ser escritas pronto por nuevas palabras. Pero aunque no pudiera continuar no le importaba, ya que era una historia que vería con sus propios ojos, sería un relato que disfrutaría más viviéndola que leyéndola.

\- Morgiana es fuerte Lirio, ella podrá hacerlo. Fue destinada a hacerlo – se paro con pereza. Agarro el libro con mucho cuidado y lo abrazo a su pecho, mientras su otra mano la usaba para sostener un largo bastón. Soplando la pluma de su sombrero empezó a caminar por un sendero oculto entre los árboles para perderse de toda existencia viva - Tal vez deba saltar hasta el capítulo de los Fanalis del Capitolio, esa es otra historia interesante...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en próximos capítulos.**

**Megan: **Hola, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejar tu comentario. Yo no había pensado en un cruce de Magos y Negro mayordomo pero si usted puede darme las ideas para una nueva historia tal vez yo podría escribir una (todo depende de cómo esta inspiración en mi mente).

**Miss Truth: **hola de nuevo, gracias por tu comentario. A veces pienso que Amon sale de su carácter original pero para esta historia creo que queda perfecto. O claro que saldrán los genios, solo que serán algo distinto a ser "genios". En este capitulo sale Ugo y otro personaje de Magi (aunque claramente no puedo decir quien hasta más adelante).


	5. Chapter 5 Fuego Volcánico

**_Disclaimer: Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, y Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._**

* * *

El desconocido hombre cerró el libro y lo acaricio con cariño la portada. Suspirando vio las hermosas estrellas en el cielo, tan brillantes y amenas pero oscuras también. Las principales responsables de muchas cosas contadas pero no las dictadoras del destino. Que cositas tan brillantes e inofensivas a la vista pero con tantas historias ocultas.

Dejo el libro a un lado y puso sus codos en sus rodillas mientras se adentraba más profundo en sus pensamientos. No podía seguir leyendo lo que vendría después en esas páginas, ya que aun era un libro sin terminar con inmaculadas hojas en blanco que esperaban poder ser escritas pronto por nuevas palabras. Pero aunque no pudiera continuar no le importaba, ya que era una historia que vería con sus propios ojos, sería un relato que disfrutaría más viviéndola que leyéndola.

\- Morgiana es fuerte Lirio, ella podrá hacerlo. Fue destinada a hacerlo – se paro con pereza. Agarro el libro con mucho cuidado y lo abrazo a su pecho, mientras su otra mano la usaba para sostener un largo bastón. Soplando la pluma de su sombrero empezó a caminar por un sendero oculto entre los árboles para perderse de toda existencia viva - Tal vez deba saltar hasta el capítulo de los Fanalis del Capitolio, esa es otra historia interesante...

000000000000000000000000000

**Capitulo 5**

**_~Fuego Volcánico~_**

\- Ah, que aburrimiento~ – se quejo un joven con pereza. Bostezo mientras tumbaba con desgana todos sus miembros por el enorme sillón, sin preocuparse ni un poco por el daño que la descuidada posición pudiera hacerle a la delicada tela de su ropa, costosa y muy bien diseña ropa. No como que fuera a salir, por supuesto, pensó con sarcasmo. Al menos podía disfrutar de una tarde tranquila sin que ninguno de sus hermanos le pateara fuera del sillón para luego apropiarse del mismo, o recibir alguna orden para hacer la limpieza que la casa no necesitaba, o de lavar los platos que ellos mismo ensuciaron solo porque pensaban que era buena idea dejar al menor aprender a hacer los quehaceres. Si, ese día era solo para él, donde no existía el ruido, las peleas ni nadie que pudiera molestarlo... completamente solo, o así se sentía -¡Estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido! Que Flojeraaa~

Pataleo como niño pequeño, mostrando poco de la elegancia que mucho trabajo le costaron a sus instructores enseñarle. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si ellos estuvieran en su misma posición dudaba de que pudieran mantener una imagen impecable, es más, es hasta posible que le apoyaran en su acto infantil, levantando sus pulgares en completa aceptación... si eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años, primero se afeitaban sus multicolores cabelleras antes de siquiera ver con buenos ojos sus acciones. Como si realmente le importara lo que pensaran. Aun no podía creer que todos sus planes hechos para ese día, se hubieran arruinado por un solo mensajero del Capitolio.

No paso solo diez minutos luego del desayuno, cuando ese hombre uniformado llego hasta su puerta para solicitar la presencia de los vencedores de su familia por orden de Snow. Incluso tuvo el descaro de agregar que no aceptaría que se desligaran del asunto solo por ser su día libre, el único maldito día completamente libre de todos.

Y lo peor era que él no era un vencedor como sus hermanos, así que no estaba incluido a la reunión. Debería sentirse aliviado, no solo porque aun no tenia las mismas responsabilidades que sus hermanos con el Capitolio, al menos no más que el de aparentar frente a las cámaras y fiestas importantes, sino que además tuvo la suerte de quedarse en casa con uno de sus hermanos pero era imposible hacerlo cuando ya llevaba cinco horas sin poder oír otra voz más que la suya. Ya casi parecía que él fuera el único en casa.

\- Koumei~, voy a morir. Te juro que moriré si no me prestas atención - dijo lastimosamente, rogando porque sus suplicas fueran oídas. ¿Qué sentido tenia que su hermano se quedara atrás a vigilar a su pequeño y problemático hermano, si solo iba a estar sentado leyendo todo el día? Incluso estaba sopesando la idea de que la única razón por la que no fue a la reunión era solamente para poder disfrutar su día libre con sus amados libros, sin que el ruido incesante de una casa llena por cinco personas pudiera distraerlo. - Koumei quiero jugar~.

\- Mn.

¡Arg! Iba a morir en serio si esto seguía así. Normalmente ya se hubiera escapado de casa e ido a hacer unas cuantas bromas de camino al domo de entrenamiento, solamente para luego patearle el trasero a unos cuantos profesores de lucha, y lo hubiera hecho aun estando acompañado si no fuera por el bendito castigo que su Nii-san***** le había impuesto... uno de ellos al menos.

\- Her-hermano, ya llevas tres horas diciendo lo mismo. - ¡Solo tres malditas horas! quería gritar, y eso que iban mejorando siendo que las otras dos horas ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra - ¿No quieres decirme algo más, oh hombre de los estudios?

\- Hmp.

Él empezó a pasar sus manos por el cabello, desordenando las impecables trenzas en la desesperación. Nada, absolutamente nada lograba que Koumei dejara de ver tan concentrado el libro entre sus manos, el quinto hasta ahora para ser precisos.

\- No estarías sufriendo tanto si aprendieras a aprovechar tu tiempo y leer alguno de los libros que te deje. - Él fulmino la pila de libros que tenia bajo sus pies, en el suelo, y que hasta ahora había ignorado exitosamente.

\- Porque no me gusta leer, corrección, odio los libros.

\- Kouha - levanto la vista cuando oyó su nombre en boca de su hermano, pero sus esperanzas fueron rotas solo por la mirada lamentable que le dio - tu cerebro va a pudrirse si no lees más seguido.

\- Che, prefiero eso a dedicarle mi tiempo especialmente - susurro, y prefería mil veces más el haberse quedado con cualquiera de su otros hermanos... no, corregía, a cualquiera menos uno. Vio el reloj en la pared, viendo que solo habían pasado quince minutos desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Era ya su aburrimiento que solo se le ocurría una manera de distraerse - Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete...

\- Mn.

\- Ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce...

\- Silencio.

Kouha, el más joven de la casa, sonrió retadora cuando pudo vislumbrar una pequeña luz irritada en su mirada - Trece, cator...

\- Dije basta.

\- Dijiste silencio.

\- Y basta esta envuelto en el significado de cállate.

Um, él no entendía como podía soportar estar tanto tiempo sentado en esa incomoda silla, leyendo con tanto esmero mientras llevaba esas pesadas ropas que solo le daban calor con tan solo mirarlas. Y no en el buen sentido.

\- Mn~ mm~ - tarareo mientras veía con fastidio al techo, siempre blanco e implacable a pesar de que no tenían mucama quien lo limpiara. Era el único entretenimiento que podía distraerlo de todo lo malo que le estaba sucediendo en el momento, y el televisor era lo ultimo que quería ver, siendo que solo pasaban programas estereotipadas del Capitolio, donde lavaban el cerebro de las personas con dulces palabras que quitaban el verdadero peso del horror del que trataba su estilo de vida. Los únicos que no podían creerse esa basura eran las personas de los doce Distritos, y era solo porque ellos vivían la desgracia misma de tener que perder a un integrante de su familia para el entretenimiento de alguien más.

\- Si estas tan aburrido, por qué no solo lees algo, así solo sea para que dejes de molestarme. - Koumei lo miro sobre el borde de su libro, enseñando con su barbilla a los otros siete libros que tenia a sus pies, desperdigados. Al principio se pregunto el por qué su impecable hermano tenia tanto desorden en la casa, cuando normalmente mantenía una impecable imagen, pero era evidente que él solo mantenía ese cuidado cuando habían otras personas en el lugar, que pudieran arruinar sus preciados tesoros con una mala pisada. No quería preguntar si eso era por bienestar de sus hermanos o de sus amados libros, porque sabia que parte de su respuesta sería algo que no debería escuchar.

\- Ya dije que no. Y yo no te estoy molestando, eres tu quien me lleva molestando a mi.

\- Los libros dan valiosa información, ayudan a personas que quieren aprender y...

\- Y me da sueño con tan solo escucharte hablar de ellos - se quejo, sintiendo que se echaba cada vez más sobre el sofá con el tiempo transcurrido. Seguro que al final del día terminaría siendo tragado por el enorme mueble - quiero entrenar, hacer ejercicio, me gusta ejercitarme y pelear.

\- Existen libros para hacer ejercicio también - En serio ¿Era tan difícil hacer entender a su hermano que lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era escuchar lo útil que podrían ser su obsesivo pasatiempo? Kouha lo único que quería era tener a sus hermanos en casa, sabiendo que estarían seguros ahí y que podría compartir al menos un instante de su compañía sin que algún urgente caso apareciera entre ellos. Los quería a todos ellos a salvo y lejos de la basura que tanto odia ver en televisión.

O que se apuraran en enviarlo a él a los Juegos del Hambre para que así pudiera vencer y ganarse el privilegio de acompañar a su familia a las reuniones, por mucho que detestaba esos lugares y personas.

\- Si, y mira como la baba sale de mi boca y cae al suelo.

\- Eres un cerdo - Koumei arrugo la nariz al ver que él sacaba la lengua y mostraba una gota de saliva deslizándose por ella, colgando justo a la mitad del camino al piso.

\- Pero no soy yo quien apesta a sudor. En serio ¿Por qué no te cambias esa ropa para invierno? - le arrugo la nariz del mismo modo, solo para burlarse de su anterior gesto.

\- Hmp.

Y volvemos a la monosílaba insoportable, pensó con fastidio mientras agarraba un bombón de la mesa y lo arrojaba directo a su boca. Sus otros hermanos ya llevaban afuera varias horas, y si la dichosa reunión era similar a las demás, era mejor que no esperara despierto a su llegada, o que Koumei se le ablandara el corazón y le permitiera salir afuera.

\- Quince... dieciséis... diecisiete... dieciocho, diecinueve. Puedo seguir al menos que me prestes atención - Kouha sabia que estaba amenazándolo, aunque era suave siendo que Koumei podía ir a su habitación a perderse en su mundo personal si quisiera, pero hace ya unas horas que había perdido la esperanza de disfrutar ese domingo por la tarde, usando ropa de ejercicio y hacer algo interesante con sus hermanos, que estaban cada vez más distantes. - Veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta... hey mira, ese es el número en el cual he estado echado en el mismo lugar sin nada más que hacer...je, sensenta, setenta, ochenta.

\- Bien, - sonrió sin ver, solo escuchando como su hermano cerraba de golpe su libro para gruñirle por interrumpir su tiempo libre. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? Salir esta fuera de discusión. - dijo justo a tiempo, antes de que siquiera abriera la boca.

\- ¿Hablar...? No se, nunca he estado en una situación tan incomoda, o mejor dicho, nunca he estado a solas contigo.

Koumei gruño por lo bajo, aunque pudo captar las palabras "yo" y "pagar por eso". - Podemos hacerlo, sin que me enerves los nervios a cada segundo.

Hiso un puchero a su demanda. Oh vamos, si irritarlo era la parte más divertida de ese día. - ¿Por qué eres tan estricto? Ni siquiera Nii-san es tan amargado.

\- Es porque tu eres el menor de todos y el consentido de Nii-san.

\- Y aun así estoy castigado en este encierro. - Sin contar la constante vigilancia que tenia sobre su nuca a cada paso que daba. Era milagroso que ninguno de sus hermanos lo hubiera seguido al baño hasta ahora para asegurarse que iba a hacer sus necesidades básicas y no escapándose por la ventana. - No puedo hacer nada sin que ustedes se lancen sobre mi como fieras salvajes.

\- No estarías castigado si no hubieras transmitido la conversación que tuviste con la señorita Cristal, a las millones de personas - auch, ese era un tema delicado, no solo para él sino para todos ellos en general, sobre todo cuando ambas partes involucradas fueron perjudicadas de algún modo - No nos arriesgaremos a otra de tus bromas pesadas.

\- ¡No fue mi culpa...! Bueno, si, soy culpable por acercarme a la secretaria de Snow y preguntarle sobre el tratado hacia los vencedores que el Capitolio hacia en secreto, y tal vez también fui el causante de que dejara de ser secreto, pero... - se rasco la cabeza, buscando las palabras que pudieran defenderlo y no los balbuceos que salían sin parar de su boca - pero, ¡¿Pero que iba a saber yo que una cámara estuviera encendida precisamente en ese momento, y que estaba transmitiendo a todos los doce Distritos?! Eso, bueno admito que fue algo divertido... ¡Pero no sabia que eso pasaría!

\- No fue divertido.

\- ¿...Ni siquiera la ironía que es que la mujer se llame Cristal Clear, y que hiciera justicia a su nombre al decir uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Snow? - Koumei sintió la esquina de sus labios temblar contra su voluntad, aunque pudo retenerlo antes de mostrar una sonrisa real. Lo menos que quería era darle una razón a su hermano para que pudiera seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

\- Pero también recuerdo que fue Nii-san quien te salvo del castigo de Snow, que seguramente hubiera sido peor que ser encerrado en casa si nuestro hermano no lo hubiera aceptado en carne propia por ti. No fue divertido que Nii-san fuera azotado.

\- No, no fue divertido - zanjo de acuerdo, no muy a gusto de tocar ese tema en especial. Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual no quería llegar a esa discusión - Pero Snow debería contarle mejor sus secretos a personas mas confidentes. En serio ¿Cristal Clear...? Pff.

\- Kouha.

\- Ok, lo siento, lo siento no pude resistirlo.

00000000000000000000000000

\- Vaya, casa limpia, hogar ordenado y hermanitos bebes sin un solo rasguño por lo que veo - dijo un hombre corpulento entrando a la sala e estar, seguido de cerca por otras dos presencias masculinas que como él, miraban a todas las direcciones por señales de daños - Ru-chan, págame.

\- Hmp.

\- Llegaron antes de lo que suponía - Los tres hombres vieron de donde venia la voz, encontrando tanto a Koumei y Kouha echados en el sillón, uno más dormido que el otro... o mejor dicho, uno completamente dormido. El joven miro la hora, viendo que apenas eran las nueve de la noche, mucho más temprano que lo usual - ¿Eso significan buenas o malas noticias?

\- Depende de como se mire - el primer hombre en entrar se acerco a ellos y miro sonriente la cara durmiente del más joven de su familia - Kouha-chan en muy lindo cuando duerme~. Me da algo de pena despertarlo.

\- No hace falta - susurro el hombre con perilla, viendo que era mejor dejar dormir un poco más al chico - empezaremos la reunión familiar sin él. Los espero en la cocina en cinco minutos.

¿Eh? Koumei parpadeo el sueño de sus ojos cuando termino de captar las palabras de su Nii-san. - ¿Reunión familiar?

\- Si, pasaron algunas cosas - su hermano de pelo largo suspiro, primer indicativo que esas "cosas" de la que hablaba no eran muy buenas - ¿Quieres que te ayude con él?

\- No gracias - Koumei se removió para salirse del abrazo, poniendo un cojín en cambio para que Kouha pudiera estrujar en su lugar. Era más sencillo que él mismo se encargara de eso, y no que su hermano lo ayudara solo como pretexto para poder abrazar a su "hermano bebe", lo que terminaría despertándolo y ocasionando otra sección de golpes. No era indiferente para todos ellos que Kouha era un muy malo despertando, más bien brutal, y que las intenciones del hombre frente suyo eran demasiado claras, al distinguir muy bien esa sonrisa traviesa, con esos dedos de sus manos moviéndose sin parar. Hasta casi rozaba la apariencia de un pervertido. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Su hermano dejo de hacer el tonto y miro la sala en búsqueda de los otros dos hombres, cuando no los vio aprovecho para agarrar a su hermanito y llevarlo a la esquina más alejada, tanto de la cocina como del durmiente en el sofá - Sentenciaron a Kouha a los Juegos. Van a enviarlo apenas terminemos de entrenarlo.

\- ¿Por qué...? Snow y Nii-san tenían un trato de que el menor de nuestra familia no seria tocado si todos nosotros íbamos y vencíamos los Juegos.

\- Cierto, pero parece que a Snow le importan poco los acuerdos. Uso el recién incidente de Kouha con su secretaria para imponer un nuevo contrato... - él miro a ambos lados, a pesar de que ya no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos, y bajo aun más su voz - Le dieron cinco años antes de anunciar públicamente su nombre. Si Kouha gana, van a dejar que él sea libre de la mayoría de nuestras responsabilidades pero si no, entonces van a cobrarnos a cada uno parte de la deuda que tenemos con él.

\- Se suponía que ya la estábamos pagando, y no es una deuda - era más bien un tratamiento de esclavo/dueño unilateralmente - ¿...Como si él no gana? Siempre hemos ganado en los Juegos, incluso sin ayuda de los colaboradores.

Su hermano frunció el ceño, haciendo lo posible para no enfrentar su mirada interrogante - Siempre hemos ganado ¿No?

\- Koumei, ni los favoritos del Capitolio pueden ser excluidos de la muerte. Jazmín es un recordatorio de eso.

\- Siempre hemos ganado, y el punto de querer seleccionarlo es para presentar la gran sensación de los hermanos victorioso ¿verdad? El motivo de esto es porque quiere ver al quinto hermano salir triunfante.

\- Snow no nos va a dar más ayuda que el tiempo dado para su preparación. Él quiere a la nueva sensación mostrar sus capacidades, si, pero también quiere usarlo para recordar a todos los que vieron el video que todas las acciones y posiciones tienen sus consecuencias. Koumei, me entere hace poco que la secretaria de Snow, Cristal, fue ejecutada en secreto.

El color se perdió en su cara al ver por fin lo que tanto su hermano intentaba decirle. El presidente estaba tan furioso que hasta castigo severamente a la mujer que le ha servido por años, a la que consideraba y cuidaba como una hija. La humillación que debió sentir fue tan fuerte que no le importara sacrificar a uno de sus mejores peleadores solo para reubicar su posición dominante. - Es mentira ¿cierto?

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando su hermano negó con la cabeza, dándole esa mirada de impotencia - Debemos ir antes de que En-chan venga a llevarnos por las orejas. Ah cierto, y pase lo que pase, intenta no hablarle a Ru-chan. Él es el que más sensible está por la situación.

Gruño no muy preocupado por eso, más bien pensando en posibles formas para que pudieran salir de ese problema. Ambos vieron que sus dos hermanos ya estaban sentados en sus puestos asignados, notando mejor bajo la luz de la cocina como una pequeñas venas se mostraban en sus inexpresivas frentes.

Koumei no podía recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a más de uno perturbado por algo. - Empecemos.

\- ¡Ah, yo, yo! - La alegría característica de su hermano volvió como si nunca hubiera estado sombrío hace minutos atrás y empezó a estirar su brazo en emoción - nunca lo he hecho. Quiero hacerlo.

Koumei suspiro, moviendo su silla lejos antes de que se le ocurriera abrazarlo de la nada, por cualquier motivo incomprensible.

\- Empezamos la reunión...

\- ¡En-chan~! - se quejo infantilmente, una particularidad muy similar a Kouha - ¡Ru-chan~, Koumei-chan~!

\- No me digas En-chan/Ru-chan. - gruñeron a la vez el par, uno más expresivo que el otro.

Su hermano miro al su otro hermano bebe, que hacia todo lo posible para no mirarlo de vuelta. ¿Qué decían de los animales salvajes, si le miras a los ojos le das pase libre para atacarte? No, aunque este mal ese pensamiento es mejor no arriesgarse.

Cuando todos en la mesa lo ignoraron, él hiso un puchero con los brazos abiertos - Uf ¡En-chan!

\- Si alejas esas manos voy a dejarte empezar la reunión. - Su Nii-san mostro sus dientes en advertencia cuando su hermano lo abrazo en felicidad, haciendo lo que más odiaba que le hicieran; tocarle sin su permiso.

\- ¡Si! Bien yo empiezo... empezando la sección número 50 de la reunión familiar, regla número dos; todos los presentes deben presentarse, según el orden de su asiento escogido. ¡la sección número 50 de la reunión familiar, presenten su asistencia. ¡Muu presente!

\- Kouen presente.

\- Koumei presente.

Ellos vieron al más callado, cuando prefirió no decir nada. - ¡Ru-chan, tienes que decir tu parte! - él le frunció el ceño en respuesta, mucho más expresividad de lo que he demostrado hasta ahora. - Ru-ch...

\- Masrur, presente.

Muu sonrió arrogante, al ver que era fácil manipular a su familia si apretaba los botones correctos - Bien. ¡Abre sección de la Familia Fanalis, con los presentes!

Baka*****, sin saberlo pensaron todos al unísono con un suspiro. Vieron que Muu empezaba un baile para nada comparable a la seriedad de su discurso, y cantaba sobre que no podía hacer tanto ruido por el bello durmiente en la otra habitación. Si, un completo idiota.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

***Nii-san; creo que ya lo saben pero es la forma de decir hermano mayor en japonés. Pense en poner el "sama" que es una forma de agregar gran respeto en ves de "san", siendo que Kouha y Koumei son los que más respeto sienten por su hermano, pero no parecía muy realista ya que en el mundo de Los Juegos del Hambre se supone que la unión familiar se fortalezca, así que preferí ponerlo para que sonara con respeto pero al mismo tiempo con familiaridad.**

***Baka; solo para quien no lo sepa, es idiota en japonés. ;P**


End file.
